Lost In Love
by TaeKai
Summary: Hanyalah kekecewaan seorang Kim Jongin dan penyesalan Xi Luhan/Oneshoot/HanKai/Kai!Uke


Tittle : Lost In Love

Author : Nopha Yeye'Clouds (Nopha Amiredja)

Genre : Angst

Main Cast : Hankai, Sehun, Taemin

Rating : T

Warning : YAOI, gak suka gak boleh baca oke?

Summary : Hanyalah kekecewaan seorang Kim Jongin dan penyesalan Xi Luhan

.

.

.

.

Author POV

Hari ini hujan turun lagi, seperti biasa. Seorang namja duduk sendirian di depan pos satpam sekolahnya. Dia menghembuskan nafasnya berat dengan melihat jam tangan yang terletak begitu manis dipergelangan tangan kirinya. Sudah satu jam lebih dia menunggu, ini bukan untuk yang pertama kalinya, ini sudah berkali-kali. Namja itu mengeruntuki dirinya sendiri yang begitu bodohnya tidak membawa hoodie hangatnya dan sekarang lihatlah, bibir namja itu sudah membiru.

Sebut saja Kai, namja yang bernama asli Kim Jongin itu memiliki aktifitas 'menunggu' kekasihnya menjemput dirinya. Sampai tiga jam pun dia pernah menunggu kekasihnya itu. Kai mulai memeluk tubuhnya, umurnya masih 16 tahun dan Hei, sebentar lagi dia akan ber ulang tahun untuk yang ke 17. Kai sangat memimpikan hal itu, karena ulang tahunnya bertepatan hari jadian nya dengan kekasihnya itu.

TINN

Suara mobil terdengar memekikan indra pendengaran Kai. Kai mengangkat kepalanya dan menemukan namjachingunya berada didepannya dengan memegang payung berwarna biru muda. Kai memberikan senyum yang terbaiknya membuatnya semakin manis, namja itu membalas senyum Kai dan memeluknya erat.

"Mianhae Kai, hyung telat menjemputmu.." namja itu bergumam ditelingga Kai, Kai mengangguk samar tapi kepalanya terasa berat.

"Ne, Luhan hyung.. tak apa.." ujarnya dengan senyuman yang begitu manis.

Kai sedikit terhuyung dan sekarang berat badannya berpindah ke Luhan semua, Luhan membelakan matanya, dia menggendong Kai kemobil, walau Kai belum pinsan seutuhnya tapi Luhan bisa merasakan suhu badan Kai yang sangat panas.

"Kai, kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Luhan, sekarang mereka berdua sudah berada di mobil Luhan.

"Aku tidak apa-apa hyung.." jawab Kai mencoba membuka matanya.

"Mianhae Kai, sekarang ayo kita pulang.." Kai hanya menjawab dengan anggukan kepala dan mobil mewah itu melesat meninggalkan halaman sekolah yang sangat sepi itu.

.

.

.

.

Luhan membaringkan Kai ke kamarnya dan bergegas menuju ke dapur mengambil air untuk mengompres Kai. Kai hanya diam masih dengan memejamkan matanya pusing. Tak perlu lama Luhan akhirnya kembali.

"Kai maafkan hyung.." Luhan kembali melontarkan kata-katanya.

"Ne hyung, tak apa.." dan selalu jawaban ini yang Kai berikan.

"Kai ada yang ingin hyung bicarakan.." Luhan memandang Kai dan menggenggam tangan panas Kai. Kai menatap Luhan.

"Apa hyung?"

"Kita.. sebaiknya menjauh dulu.."

DEG

Jantung Kai terasa lepas dengan sendirinya, Kai menatap Luhan nyalang, terpancar kesedihan yang amat mendalam terlihat dari sorot mata Kai yang meredup.

"Wae? Hyung sudah tidak mencintaiku lagi?" Kai bertanya dengan menundukan kepalanya.

"Ani, hyung akan selalu mencintai Kai, selalu. Hyung hanya tidak ingin kita bosan itu saja.."

"Apa dengan cara seperti ini benar hyung?" Luhan mengangguk pasti, Kai menyadari ada kejanggalan disini, tapi otaknya menyangkal dan ingin mempercayai namjachingunya walau hatinya tidak.

"Ba-baiklah hyung.." Luhan tersenyum dan memeluk Kai. Kai tersenyum dalam pelukan Luhan sebelum tertidur disana.

.

.

.

.

Terhitung sudah seminggu lebih Kai sendirian tanpa Luhan. Entahlah, mungkin Luhan sibuk dengan tugas kuliahnya atau memang permintaan Luhan waktu itu masih berlaku hingga sekarang. Tanggal sudah menunjukan angka 10 pada bulan Januari ini, hati Kai resah, bahkan sangat resah.

Lagi-lagi dia menyangkal, pasti Luhan sedang sibuk itu yang selalu menghibur Kai walau dengan kata-katanya sendiri. Semua baginya terasa berat segala sesuatu, ya segalanya tanpa Luhan disisinya.

"Apa hyung tidak merindukanku?" batin Kai terus bertanya-tanya dengan gelisah.

Perasaan selalu menunjukan hal yang terbenar. Peka, perasaan seseorang berbeda-beda tapi Kai yakin selama ini perasaannya sangat peka terhadap sesuatu menyangkut Luhan.

Kai tersenyum ketika mengingat hari jadiannya dengan Luhan dulu. Pada hari ulang tahunnya. Luhan memintanya untuk menjadi kekasihnya dihadapan banyak orang tepat 2 tahun yang lalu waktu dirinya baru memasuki sekolah menengah atas.

Kai tersenyum lagi, dia sangat suka mengingat hal itu. Semua itu membuat hatinya senang dan dapat melupakan sejenak tentang bayangan-bayangan yang selalu berputar-putar dipikirannya. Bayangan negative.

CKLEK

Kamar Kai terbuka memperlihatkan namja manis yang memiliki wajah hampir sama dengan Kai, dia Taemin hyung satu-satunya yang Kai miliki. Taemin mendekat dan duduk di samping Kai. Taemin mengerti apa yang dirasakan Kai, Kai sudah menceritakan semuanya.

Awalnya Taemin berfikir itu hanya trick Luhan untuk hari ulang tahun Kai tapi semakin hari Taemin sendiri ragu akan hal itu.

"Kai, jangan melamun. Bagaimana jika kita jalan-jalan? Hyung akan memberikan apapun yang kau inginkan" Taemin berusaha membujuk adik kesayangannya itu tapi hanya gelengan kepala yang di dapatnya.

"Kai, apa kau lupa sebentar lagi appa dan umma akan pulang, kau merindukan mereka kan?" lagi-lagi Taemin bertanya tapi Kai tetap diam tanpa niat sedikitpun.

Bahkan sampai kedua orang tua Kai pulang, Kai masih diam hanya senyuman yang ia perlihatkan.

.

.

.

Kai lagi-lagi terdiam, kini di dalam kelasnya. Dia terdiam tak menghiraukan celotehan Sehun teman sebangkunya yang sedang bercerita sangat panjang, bahkan Kai sudah lupa terakhir Sehun seperti ini.

"Kai! Kau tidak mendengarkanku.." Sehun memandang Kai dengan kesal.

"Ah, mianhae Sehunnie.." Sehun mengerutkan alisnya, tidak biasanya Kai seperti ini, dia ingat Kai menjadi pendiam sudah lebih dari satu minggu.

"Ayolah Kai jangan sedih, bukankah dua hari lagi ulang tahunmu? Kau harus mentraktirku dan teman-teman yang lainnya.." Kai hanya menganguk malas dan kembali melamun.

.

.

.

.

Dua hari terasa sangat cepat. Kai membuka matanya tapat tengah malam, biasanya Luhan akan datang ke rumahnya dan mengucapkan ucapan selamat ulang tahun untuk yang pertama kalinya. Kai menengokan kepalanya kekanan dan kekiri tapi tidak ada Luhan disampingnya.

'Mungkin Luhan hyung sedang tidur..' batin Kai mulai menguatkan dirinya lagi.

Kai tidak bisa tidur lagi dia memutuskan membuka laptopnya, memandang fotonya dan Luhan yang sedang tertawa lepas. Tanpa terasa air matanya turun dengan indah membuat aliran sungai yang mengalir dengan perlahan dari kelopak indah itu.

Ya, Kai sangat-sangat merindukan Luhan, sangat.

Tapi, apa Luhan merindukannya?

.

.

.

.

Kai tersenyum dengan kejutan yang dibuat teman-temannya disekolah. Mereka memberi kejutan pada Kai dan itu hal yang tidak akan Kai lupakan seumur hidup, tapi senyuman itu tidak lepas.. tidak lepas seperti biasanya. Ini sudah jam Sembilan pagi tapi Luhan belum juga memberikan selamat sedikitpun.

Jujur Kai kecewa, sangat kecewa. Luhan melupakan ulang tahunnya yang sama saja Luhan melupakan hari jadiannya dengan Kai.

.

.

.

.

Berpuluh-puluh pesan Kai kirimkan pada Luhan tapi tidak ada satupun balasan pesan tersebut. Ini sudah pukul sebelas malam, sebentar lagi hari ulang tahun Kai berakhir tapi Luhan tidak kunjung menghubunginya.

'Masih ada satu jam Kai..' Kai terus memberikan semangat pada dirinya sendiri, menguatkan dirinya.

Kai memilih mendengarkan lagu. Lagu kesukaannya. Lost In Love.

_Apa benar kita putus? Ataukah kita hanya menjauh untuk sementara waktu seperti janji kita?_

_Aku merasa ini sudah cukup,tetapi kenapa aku tidak mendengar apapun darimu?_

Air mata Kai menetes dengan cepat, dia menangis mengingat semua ini. Kai tidak berani membayangkan hal yang tidak ingin dilaluinya.

_Aku mencintaimu_

_Walau harus menunggu lama aku tak peduli_

_Kapanpun kau menginginkanku lagi aku akan tersenyum untukmu_

Lagu itu semakin mengalun dengan lembut ditelinga Kai, Kai memejamkan matanya membuat aliran sungai kecil di pipinya semakin deras.

Dan pada akhirnya Kai tertidur dengan menangis dan dengan mendengarkan lagu yang sama berulang-ulang.

.

.

.

.

Kai membuka matanya, kepalanya berdenyut sakit dan matanya sulit dibuka. Kai memutuskan ke kamar mandi untuk menyegarkan tubuhnya.

Kai berpamitan pada kedua orang tua dan hyungnya untuk pergi ke toko buku. Walau Kai sebenarnya tidak ingin ke toko buku itu. Kai memutuskan untuk pergi ke taman kota yang tidak terlalu jauh dari rumahnya. Duduk merenung disana.

Kembali dia memutar lagu itu.

_Sekarang sedit demi sedikit aku merasakan sedih dan ketidakhadiranmu mulai terasa nyata tapi aku hanya bisa berfikir untuk memperlakukanmu dengan baik saat kau kembali padaku_

_Kenapa aku bertindak bodoh? Waktu yang kuberikan dengan maksud mencoba untuk melupakan tentang kita._

Kai mulai membawa lagu itu dalam jiwanya, mengaitkan kenyataan-kenyataan yang ada selama ini. Itu sangat mudah untuk diingat oleh Kai. Tapi satu kata yang tidak tepat pada lagu itu adalah _melupakan tentang kita_ karena seorang Kim Jongin tidak akan melupakan Xi Luhan.

_Aku tak sedih_

Bohong jika Kai tidak sedih dengan semua itu!

_Keyakinan bahwa kau akan menginginkanku lagi_

Kai sendiri meragukan akan hal itu.

_Menguatkan cintaku padamu dan memberikan kekuatan untukku bertahan _

Bertahan untuk sesuata yang tidak pasti.

Akhirnya pertahanan Kai runtuh dan Kai menangis di taman itu dengan diam tak ada isakan yang keluar hanya air mata yang terus menetes tiada hentinya.

'Aku merindukanmu hyung, kau dimana? Apa kau merindukanku? Tolong jangan seperti ini.. kau sangat menyakitiku..'

Kai masih menangis dalam diam dan ia memutuskan pergi ke toko ice cream yang tidak jauh dari taman, tempat favoritenya dengan Luhan.

Kai melangkahkan kakinya masuk.

DEG

Di depan Kai sekarang, dia.. Luhan berada didepannya berciuman dengan seorang gadis ditempat umum yang sebelumnya Luhan melamar gadis itu. Pengunjung disana bersorak-sorak ikut senang tapi tidak dengan Kai.

Pandangan mereka bertemu, Luhan membelakan matanya dan Kai hanya tersenyum manis kemudian pergi dari tempat menyakitkan itu. ingin rasanya Luhan mengejar Kai tapi ia tidak bisa, ia juga mencintai gadis disebelahnya itu.

Sekarang isakan itu terdengar, Kai kembali duduk ditaman tadi dan menangis sepuasnya disana. Menangis dengan isakan yang terdengar pilu.

Seseorang datang dan memeluknya menenggelamkan wajah Kai di dada bidangnya. Dia Taemin hyungnya.

"Jangan menangis saeng.." ucap Taemin dengan mengelus rambut Kai, Taemin sudah mengikuti Kai dari Kai berpamitan ketoko buku itu.

"Hyung.. disini sangat sakit hyung hikss.." Kai memukul dadanya sendiri, Taemin segera menghentikan kegiatan bodoh adiknya itu.

"Dengarkan hyung Kai, kau tidak boleh seperi ini. Luhan memang bukan jodohmu.. lupakan dia.." Taemin kembali memeluk adiknya dengan erat. Kai menggelengkan kepalanya, Taemin menghembuskan nafasnya kasar dan menghapus air mata Kai, "Kau harus melupakannya, dia sudah menghianatimu.." dan Taemin kembali membawa Kai dalam pelukannya.

.

.

.

.

Sudah tiga hari ini Kai sakit, dan sakit ini tidak begitu jelas. Dokter sendiri tidak bisa memastikan sakit yang diderita Kai sekarang. Kai hanya terdiam di kamar dengan muka sangat pucat bagaikan mayat hidup. Taemin dan Sehun menatap miris Kai, sudah banyak bujukan yang terlontar dari bibir ke duanya tapi tetap tidak ada hasil. Dan satu, Kai terus mendengarkan lagu Lost In Love dengan Headset yang terpasang rapi ditelinganya.

Sehun sudah tidak tahan! Dia pergi dari rumah Kai dan pergi menemui Luhan dikediamannya. Ya, mereka berdua adalah saudara, Sehun dan Luhan.

BRAKK

Sehun membuka pintu kamar Luhan dengan kasar dan menampar Luhan tepat di hadapan yeoja tunangan Luhan itu.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" Luhan memandang marah Sehun.

"Seharusnya aku yang bertanya, apa yang kau lakukan pada Kai bodoh! Kau menghianatinya, memberikan janji palsu hanya untuk mendekati orang lain. Pengecut! Jangan pernah menyesal jika terjadi sesuatu pada Kai!" Sehun berkata cepat dan segera pergi dari rumah Luhan.

"Kai.." Luhan ingat, ingat senyuman pahit Kai waktu itu. Senyuman penuh kesedihan yang terpancar.

Setelah beberapa saat Luhan tersadar, dia salah. Sangat salah dengan cepat ia menuju rumah Kai tidak mempedulikan yeoja tunangannya memanggil-manggil namanya, Luhan tetap berlari menuju pintu keluar. Firasatnya buruk. Tanpa berpikir panjang Luhan langsung berlari keluar tanpa menggunakan mobil tidak berfikir secara Logika.

Luhan terus berlari dengan cepat, berlari dan berlari. Dengan menggumamkan kata maaf terus menerus yang hanya terdengar dirinya sendiri.

'Kai mianhae, Kai mianhae..' ucapan sama terlontar begitu manis dari mulutnya.

.

.

.

.

BRAKK

Luhan langsung masuk ke kamar Kai, dengan nafas yang masih memburu Luhan mengangkat kepalanya dan melihat sekelilingnya. Taemin, Sehun, orang tua Kai dan beberapa dokter dan suster berkumpul disana.

"Syaraf otaknya mati.." sedikit pendengaran yang Luhan dengar. Ia menangis mendekati kekasihnya yang sama sekali tidak meresponnya, memberikan sentuhan bahkan, meliriknya.

Mereka semua keluar dari kamar Kai, membiarkan Kai bersama Luhan. Luhan memandang miris Kai. Itu semua karenanya.

"Kai, mianhae mianhae.." Luhan menangis kencang menggoyangkan tubuh Kai yang semakin kurus. "Mianhae aku melupakanmu, mianhae aku melupakan ulang tahunmu, mianhae aku melupakan hari jadian kita mianhae, mianhae.. hikss kumohon jangan seperti ini.." hanya kata-kata itu yang keluar dari mulut Luhan.

Kai sama sekali tidak merespon. Tapi Headset yang terpasang ditelinga Kai terlepas dan dengan gemetar Luhan mengambilnya dan memasangkan benda itu ditelinganya.

Luhan semakin merasa bersalah ketika lirik demi lirik terdengar di indra pendengarannya.

"A-aku memang salah Kai.. mianhae.."

.

.

.

.

END

.

.

.

.

Haha, ini jelek banget ya? Ga tau kenapa liat video Taeyeon sama Tiffany nyanyi lagu Lost In Love jadi kepikiran fanfic :p So, mianhae kalo jelek. Berhubung saya jarang post ff Forbidden Love dikarena kan malas jadi saya biat ff oneshot.

Semoga suka ^_^

Jangan lupa tinggalkan jejak, Gomawo

Nopha Amiredja


End file.
